The present invention relates to a support for a keyboard of a computer or computer terminal. These type of supports generally include a support for the body of the keyboard and a connected support for a user's hands, wrists and/or forearms. Recently, much attention has been given to the phenomenon of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS), a form of tendinitis within the arms and wrists of a user of computer equipment. When a person's job requires them to be at a computer keyboard for an extended period of time, stress can build up within a person's forearms and cause CTS. This condition is quite painful and can be debilitating to the point of causing a significant loss of time at work or a permanent disability from working at keyboards, ever again. The field of keyboard supports have, to date, attempted to address the problems associated with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
There are a number of patents within the field of computer keyboard supports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,063 to Berke et al. shows several different types of keyboard supports that generally comprise a flat keyboard support with a rigid wrist support connected to the front of the keyboard support. The main drawbacks to the various keyboard supports shown within Berke et al. is that the wrist support is rigidly spaced at a set distance relative to the keyboard and the wrist support is constructed of the same hard plastic of the keyboard support offering little comfort to the wrists and forearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,781 to Springer shows a complex computer desk station that includes expensive keyboard and wrist supports that are attached to the desk. Springer's wrist support is of a foam pad nature, but the keyboard and wrist supports have several disadvantages in practical use. First, the wrist support is of an irregular configuration and includes a central divider between a user's arms. Many users would find this divider awkward to use. Second, the wrist support is adjustable by pivoting the support at an angle relative to the keyboard. Contrary to Springer's assertions, the most comfortable position of a user's wrists relative to the keyboard is on an even and horizontal plane relative to the keyboard, not at an angle as used in Springer's support. Third, the complicated connections between the keyboard support, wrist support and desk make the support impractical in any application except for the specialized desk that is shown within Springer.
German patent No. 1,913,287 to Stegemann shows a typewriter support and attached wrist support of simpler construction than the support of Springer. The wrist support is adjustable horizontally and vertically relative to the keyboard of the typewriter. However, there are two drawbacks to Stegemann's support. First, the wrist support is constructed of a single hard material that does not assist in cushioning a user's wrists in any manner. Second, the wrist support is free to pivot relative to the keyboard or typewriter support which can cause a user to position his or her wrists at an angle to the keyboard with the intendant harmful effects.
The two primary problems of keyboard supports is that they do not hold the wrists and forearms in a neutral and non-flexed condition relative to the keyboard, and most of the supports fail to provide a cushioned surface for the wrists or forearms. If a keyboard operator uses the Stegemann or Springer supports, the wrists are allowed to be disposed at an angle relative to the keyboard. The angled position is not a neutral position and will inherently develop irritation within the forearm. For proof of this, one need only look at the results of using conventional keyboards without a special support on a flat desktop. In this position, the forearms may rest upon the flat surface of the desk, but the wrists are cocked at an angle relative to the desktop in order to reach the keys of the keyboard. When using the Stegemann or Springer supports or no support, a keyboard operator will continue to use the keyboard in a flexed position. Alternatively, the operator may lift/her arms off of the support or desktop to lie horizontal to the keyboard. However, in achieving this horizontal position, the operator's forearms will become exhausted over a long period of time from holding his/her wrists in a non-supportive manner over the keyboard. Thus, it can be seen that the prior art keyboard supports have generally failed to address all of the issues associated with the safe use of keyboards over an extended period of time.